A Christmas to forget
by Katty124
Summary: Misunderstandings, Boyfriend stealers, Backstabbers, just a normal Mario Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalina gathered the ornaments, and Peach danced around the tree. Nothing could go wrong a week before Christmas. Daisy ran inside holding her tinsel. "It has Daisies on it!" she said. Peach rolled her eyes. Then Pauline walked in from the kitchen holding **plain** gold tinsel. Peach and Rosalina clapped. "Perfect" Peach said. Daisy dropped her tinsel in the trash and sulked into the kitchen. Mario was there, and he saw her sad face. "What's wrong?" he asked. She shrugged. She didn't want to tell him, but she should. "Well, ever since Peach and Pauline made up, and Pauline fell in love with Wario, them and Rosalina have been best friends... without me." Mario dismissed this as overly dramatic girl drama. He rolled his eyes. "It's all in your head" he said, and then walked off. No one listened to her anymore. Ever since Luigi dumped her for Rosalina, people considered her not as much of a princess. And Pauline wasn't even a princess.

Rosalina went into the dining room to pick out which fancy plates would look best. There, she saw Luigi. He walked over to her. "Hey, Rosie" he said. "Luigi, I told you, I'm with Waluigi. It might be confusing but here's a hint. It sounds just like your name plus a Wal. So don't get them confused." Then she walked out. "Daisy" she said. "Go and pick out the plates." She really wanted Daisy and Luigi back together, because then everyone would be happier. Daisy shrugged and sullenly walked into the dining room.

Daisy walked into the dining room saying to herself, "Daisy, go in the dining room, not a question, an order... Not 'Daisy would you like to pick out the plates' but 'Daisy go and pick out the plates. Ugh." Then she ran right into Luigi. She smiled at him, but he was looking over her shoulder. She followed his gaze. **Rosalina**. She instantly realized Rosalina wanted her to go in there. So that she could gloat about how Luigi liked her. Well, Rosalina had every right to do whatever she wanted. But, she didn't have to stay and take it.

Peach was hanging up the lights and randomly singing Christmas Songs, when Daisy stormed by her. Peach was surprised. "Where are you going" she asked Daisy. "Somewhere where it isn't crawling with boyfriend stealers." Peach knew that she meant Rosalina, but then wouldn't it just be boyfriend stealer? Not stealer**s**. Peach felt a pang, as she realized that Daisy meant that she was also a boyfriend stealer. From Pauline. Daisy had always said that she was on Peach's side but, maybe she wasn't. I mean, if she couldn't get over it faster than Pauline, then she wasn't much of a friend.

Pauline had heard the whole conversation from the stairs. She had just talked to Wario. The fat idiot. He annoyed her so much. She was only dating him to convince Peach that she was over Mario. That she would be friends with her. Then, she could take her down. Step one: Make her think that her friends have turned against her. She walked down the stairs. "I heard the whole thing" she told Peach. "You are not a boyfriend stealer. I love Wario now" she lied. Peach smiled, "Thanks, I guess Daisy isn't my real friend, after all" Pauline tried to smile sympathetically "Well, that's okay, she wasn't a good friend, and you have me" Peach nodded. "And Rosie" Pauline faked looking awkward. "Well," she said. Peach looked concerned. "What?" she asked. "She sometimes makes fun of you, because your name is Peach, and your allergic to Peaches." Pauline said. "What?! I should go talk to her right now" Peach yelled. "No, give her a few days, I'll try to stand up for you" Pauline said. Peach smiled. "Your such a great friend.

Rosalina was hanging a wreath when Pauline walked up. "Hey, Rosa, you know how we have that give someone a present a week before Christmas tradition?" Rosalina nodded. "Well, I have the perfect idea what you can give to Peach. A fake Peach, because she says that she thinks it's funny that she's allergic to Peaches, oh, and laugh while your giving it to her. Here's a ceramic peach." Pauline shoved a peach into Rosalina's hands. "Go give it to her" Rosalina smiled. "Thanks, Pauline, your such a great friend."

Peach was steaming mad when Rosalina walked up. "Hey *laugh* Peach. *laugh* here's a *laugh* peach but *laugh* be careful *laugh* because you're allergic. *laugh*. That drove Peach over the edge. It wasn't a big deal. She was allergic to peaches. But still, her friends shouldn't be making fun of her behind her back. "It's an allergy, not a joke" she screamed at Rosalina. "Here's _your_ present." she yelled, and then punched Rosalina in the face.

_Doctor Toad walked in the room. Rosalina was still knocked out. Dr. Toad wondered why there were no friends to see her. If only Dr. Toad had looked in the lobby. There were all of Rosalina's friends, consoling Peach. _

**Thanks For Reading. Review What you think should happen next? Should Rosalina be shunned? IDK! Bye...**


	2. Rosalina: Shunned

Peach, Pauline, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, and Luigi all sniffed the Christmas tree. "Yay!" Peach said. "It smells like Christmas!" Mario laughed at her, because she was always weird. Rosalina was standing in the background, holding her broken nose. It would hurt too much to smell the tree, and she didn't think that anyone wanted her to. No one would believe her that Pauline had told her to give that peach to Peach. So, now no one liked her. Not even Daisy, who, for some reason wasn't there...

Daisy was sitting at home, staring at her artificial tree. It was only 3 feet tall, but it was her only friend. *Sob* She leaned over to turn on the lights, and then something on her table caught her eye. It was a picture of her, Peach, and Rosalina. They were holding their crowns, and smiling. Those were the good old days. Before, they all had boyfriends, and there was that whole Peach and Pauline drama. Pauline had called Peach a boyfriend stealer. Suddenly last night came back to her: _"Somewhere where it isn't crawling with _**_boyfriend stealers_**" Oh no! Peach must think that she meant her. She didn't, she was on Peach's side. Plus, Pauline was over it, right?

Pauline looked over at the cake on the table. It was only 5 days till Christmas, which meant that she had only four days to break Mario and Peach up. And, judging on how she was feeding him cake, it wouldn't be easy. She looked at the Christmas tree. Each of them had bought a special ornament for the tree. Hers had a picture of a toad on it, and Peach's had a picture of Mario with a heart around it. Mario had seen it, and had kissed her, for like, five minutes. Why hadn't Pauline thought of that? Suddenly, she heard a loud, "OW!" She looked over. Peach had stabbed Mario in the face with a fork. "SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY" Peach was yelling. Mario said, "It's okay" but he ran in the kitchen. Peach collapsed, sobbing.

Peach felt horrible that she had stabbed Mario in the face. She was only trying to feed him. Luckily Pauline walked up to her. "Hey hon" she said. "Hey" Peach said. Pauline smiled. Peach was so lucky to have a friend like her. Peach sobbed. "I don't think that I can go in to talk to him" she said. Pauline smiled. "I'll talk to him for you" she said. Peach smiled and walked away. She didn't she the wicked smile Pauline flashed her.

Mario was in the kitchen when Pauline came in. "Hey Mario" she said. She sat up on the counter next to him. "So, Peach was just telling me, that... she didn't love you anymore" she blurted. Mario looked shocked. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah" Pauline said. "And she told me that I could have you" Mario wasn't thinking straight, judging by the fact that his true love had just ditched him. "Okay" he said, and kissed Pauline. Right at that moment, Peach came in. "Mario?" she screamed. Pauline broke away. "Get off me, you pig!" she yelled, then she walked Peach out of the room.

Rosalina watched the whole thing happen. She didn't know whether or not to tell Peach, or if she would believe her. It sucked for Peach that her only friend was a no good boyfriend stealer. Her thoughts flashed back to Daisy. Poor Daisy, they were both shunned. No one liked them. Just then, Daisy burst through the door. "Hey, Peach, I didn't mean you when I said boyfriend stealer, I meant Rosalina" she said. Peach smiled, and hugged her and then shot an angry glance at Rosalina. Rosalina just felt worse.

Daisy was so happy that her and and Peach were friends again, and that she wasn't as shunned as Rosalina, all though Daisy felt bad for her, she had no idea what Rosalina had done, but she was sure that it wasn't worthy of a shunning.

Mario walked over to Rosalina. He sat down beside her. "Well, we're shunned" he said. Rosalina smiled. At least she still had one friend. Then, Peach and Pauline walked over. "Boyfriend stealer" they all said. Mario got up and left. Rosalina cried. This was not an ideal Christmas. She got up, and left.

_Rosalina sat in her chair. She didn't want to ever see those mean people again, but she had to go there for Christmas, all of the presents were there. _

**Okay so review what you want to happen, and sorry for the looongggg wait, I've been busy.**


End file.
